June 18
1800s 1900s 1910s 1920s 1930s *1938 - Babe Ruth signed a contract to coach with the Brooklyn Dodgers. “The Babe” dons a Dodger uniform the next day, entertains observers with a batting demonstration, and works the third-base coaching box. 1940s *1940 - Joe Medwick of the Brooklyn Dodgers was beaned by St. Louis Cardinals pitcher Bob Bowman. Although Medwick will return from the injury in a few days, he will never regain his previous power-hitting form. *1947 - Cincinnati Reds pitcher Ewell Blackwell tossed a 6–0 no-hitter against the Boston Braves. 1950s *1950 - In the nightcap of a doubleheader, the Cleveland Indians scored 14 runs in the first inning for an American League record as they trounced the Philadelphia Athletics 21–2. *1953 - At Fenway Park, Dick Gernert's home run highlighted a 17-run, 14-hit seventh inning as the Boston Red Sox beat the Detroit Tigers 23–3. In the big inning, Gene Stephens had three hits, Sammy White scored three runs and Tom Umphlett also reached base three times. 1960s *1961 - Eddie Gaedel died from a heart attack in Chicago, Illinois, at the age of 36. In one of Bill Veeck’s most outlandish promotions, the three-foot, seven-inch Gaedel had appeared in one game for the St. Louis Browns in 1951. *1967 - Houston Astros pitcher Don Wilson tossed his first of two career no-hitters. Wilson beat the Atlanta Braves and Phil Niekro, 2–0, facing 30 batters and striking out 15. 1970s *1972 - Colorful Oakland Athletics owner Charlie Finley hold baseball’s first ever “Mustache Day.” Finley agreed to pay $300 to each of his players for growing mustaches by Father's Day. Reggie Jackson had started the trend by reporting to spring training with a mustache, to became the first major leaguer to do so since Wally Schang in 1914. *1975 - Fred Lynn collected 10 runs batted in with three home runs, a triple and a single in a 15–1 win by the Boston Red Sox over the Detroit Tigers. Lynn's 16 total bases tied an American League record. Lynn will go on to win the Rookie of the Year and Most Valuable Player awards in the American League. *1976 - Commissioner Bowie Kuhn voided the sales of Oakland Athletics stars Vida Blue, Rollie Fingers and Joe Rudi. Kuhn ordered the players to return to Oakland, but Athletics owner Charlie Finley will not allow manager Chuck Tanner to use any of them in a game until June 27. *1977 - New York Yankees outfielder Reggie Jackson and team manager Billy Martin became involved in a dugout confrontation that is seen on national television. After Martin removed his right fielder for loafing on a ball hit to the outfield, Jackson questioned his manager in the dugout. The two were eventually separated by coach Elston Howard. 1980s *1986 - Don Sutton of the California Angels pitched a three-hitter for his 300th career victory as the Angels beat the Texas Rangers 5–1. The 41-year-old right-hander became the 19th pitcher to win 300 games. 1990s 2000s *2000 - Mike Lansing of the Colorado Rockies hit for the cycle in a 19–2 victory over the Arizona Diamondbacks. The Rockies set a team record with 23 hits, including five by Jeff Cirillo and four by Brent Mayne. *2002: **Luis Castillo of the Florida Marlins tied Rogers Hornsby's 80-year-old record for the longest hitting streak by a second baseman, beating out a dribbler to the pitcher in the sixth inning to make it 33 games in a row. Florida beat the Cleveland Indians 2–1. **In interleague play, the Chicago Cubs defeated the Texas Rangers, 4–3, as for the first time in major league history four members of the 400-home run club played in the same game: Rafael Palmeiro and Juan González for Texas and Sammy Sosa and Fred McGriff for Chicago. Births *1862 - Charlie Ganzel, catcher (d. 1914) *1932 - Ron Necciai, pitcher *1939 - Lou Brock, Hall of Fame outfielder *1961 - Andrés Galarraga, All-Star infielder *1966 - Sandy Alomar, Jr., All-Star catcher *1974 - Carlos Méndez, infielder *1975 - Félix Heredia, pitcher Deaths *1961 - Eddie Gaedel, pinch-hitter (b. 1925) *1979 - Hal Trosky, infielder (b. 1912) *2001 - Sam Jethroe, outfielder (b. 1918) *2003 - Larry Doby, Hall of Fame player and manager (b. 1923)